


Blindfold.   Artwork for The Heart Isn't Blind

by blondebitz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Created for the spn-reversebang 2018 challenge. The original banner was claimed by the very talentedmorganadwand  inspired her fiction,The Heart Isn't Blind. During our collaboration additional artwork joined the party resulting in a couple of banners, chapter dividers, manips and several icons!





	Blindfold.   Artwork for The Heart Isn't Blind

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks and appreciation to [morganadw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW) for claiming my artwork in the first instance and for all her hard work and dedication throughout our collaboration in the [spn-reversebang challenge 2018](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)

Click on the pics for full sized images.

 

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2158728/2158728_original.jpg)  
The original banner

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2158539/2158539_original.jpg)  
Banner with added text of story title, author and artist.

 

Manips

The manips made to create the banner.

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2160856/2160856_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2160488/2160488_original.jpg)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2161055/2161055_original.jpg)

 

The chapter markers/dividers

 

Icons

 

 

 

The End of Story banner

 

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2158163/2158163_original.jpg)


End file.
